Through The Looking Glass
by xxBeautifullyBroken1010xx
Summary: *Follows Season 3* Christina Jenkins was your average TVD loving teenager. Then everything spiraled out of control when Damon Salvatore came out of her TV and forced her back to his world. Even worse, he smashed her only way home. But promises to fix it if she helps take down Klaus. Too bad she can't.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I've done this plot line one to many times, but hopefully this one will be interesting.**

**I was so excited about my idea and just couldn't wait to get it up. So here it is. And...**

**This follows SEASON 3, NOT 4. Though it MAY SEEM it follows SEASON 4 at the beginning. But it follows SEASON 3.**

* * *

Christina Jenkins sat on her bed and stared at her TV. "The Vampire Diaries," Season 3, was currently playing on her TV and even though she has seen it, who knows how many times, it was still interesting to her. She never really got bored of it. Which is why she was having a "Vampire Diaries" marathon.

Right now, she was watching "Bringing out the Dead." One of her favorites because that's when her man came in. Kol Mikaelson. She sighed dreamily just thinking about the handsome vampire. She couldn't understand why they had killed him off in season 4, but they did.

_Idiots._

Of course, that wasn't the only guy she liked on TVD. She also thought Damon was good looking, along with Elijah and Jeremy. Yes, it is one too many people to obsess over, but really, her heart pretty much belonged to Kol. Unless she got to meet them and they changed her mind somehow...

_That would be cool. _

Shaking her head, Christy pushed those silly thoughts aside and got back to watching "The Vampire Diaries: Bringing Out The Dead." She was currently at the part where Ester came in. They all looked at her in shock as she descended from the stairs and stood in front of the ashamed Klaus.

Christy giggled with excitement, even though she already knew everything that was happening.

"LOOK AT ME!" Ester demanded and Klaus did. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"To kill me." Klaus said knowingly.

"Niklaus you are my son. I am here to forgive you." She said, then turned to the others. "I want us to be a family again."

The screen went black, indicating the episode was over. Christy giggled again and was ready to watch the next episode. That's when something really weird happened. The episode wasn't over apparently, it had switched to another scene. The camera showed Stefan and Damon walking into the Salvatore Boarding house.

_What the hell?_ Christy thought, but continued to watch the scene unfold in front of her.

She watched as Damon walked into the living room with Stefan close at his heels. He dropped his jacket on the couch and poured himself a drink.

"Damon." Stefan sighed.

"What?" Damon snapped.

It was clear that Damon was irritated. Christy figured it was because of what happened with the coffin. She briefly wondered why the directors cut this part out. Well, whatever the reason was, she didn't care. Now she had something new to watch.

"Have you heard from Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She's with Matt and Alaric." Christy answered for Damon, even though she knew Stefan couldn't hear her.

Damon turned to Stefan and quirked an eye brow at him. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Stefan asked.

"Good question." Christy was interested now.

"THAT!" Damon said, seconds after Christy had said her statement.

Damon moved from the living room, setting his drink down, and moved to the next room. The camera lingered on a confused looking Stefan before switching to another angle. Now the camera was pointed to an empty room and then Damon entered said empty room, Stefan closed behind.

He looked around the room, probably wondering where this sound was coming from. Weird thing was, Christy didn't hear anything either. Was he on drugs or something? Maybe that's why they cut that part out. Christy watched Damon in confusion.

"Damon." Stefan said, breaking the silence.

"Shh!" Damon shot back.

They both listened and Christy listened with them, but heard nothing.

"What the hell is going on?" Christy yelled in frustration.

"THERE!"

Damon pointed at the camera. Christy was taken back.

_The hell? So now the characters on the show can see the cameras? Now I get why they didn't add this scene._

"The TV was on." Damon laughed and picked up something that looked like a remote.

_Oh, the camera is suppose to be the TV._ Christy giggled. _I get it now_.

Damon pointed the remote at the TV and pressed a button on it, but nothing happened. In the background, Christy saw Stefan look at something by the TV and walk over to it. He disappeared from the cameras view. Meanwhile, Damon banged on the remote to try to get it to work.

"I think the remotes busted." Damon shook it angrily.

"Uh, Damon." Christy heard Stefan say, but couldn't see him since he was out of the cameras view.

"What?" Damon asked, not looking up.

"The TV isn't plugged in." Stefan said.

Damon looked up at Stefan shocked. Then he moved his gaze to the TV in front of him. Stefan rejoined him in front of the camera, aka the TV, and looked at it. They both just keep staring. Damon stared in shock while Stefan just examined it. There were no words spoke for a long time.

"Ok, this is getting weird." Christy picked up her remote and went to shut off her TV, but was stopped.

"You're telling me." Damon said, more to himself than anyone.

"Wait...did he...?" Christy stared at the TV, but then laughed. "Don't be stupid Christy, Damon can't hear you."

"How did you know my name?" Damon asked from the TV.

Christy stared at him, then looked behind her, then looked back at the TV. Even Stefan seemed a little shaken by what was happening.

"Hello? Earth to Chrissy." Damon said impatiently.

"It's Christy." Christy corrected him automatically.

Damon scoffed. "Yea, it matters."

_He_ was _speaking to her!_

Christy got up from her bed, but didn't move any closer to the TV. The two Salvatore brothers followed her with their eyes. A shiver ran up Christy's spine. Creepy.

"You can hear me?" She asked Damon.

"Yes. And I can see you." Damon smirked. "Nice PJ's by the way."

Christy looked down at her attire. She was wearing a pair of pink booty shorts with a white, low cut tank top. She blushed from his comment.

"If you can hear me." She spoke, shaking his comment. "Say the purple bunny hopped across the rainbow."

"No." Damon sneered.

"Just say it." Christy snapped.

Damon sighed. "Fine. The purple bunny hopped across the rainbow."

Hearing him say it made Christy giggle. Even Stefan seemed to be having a hard time keeping his laughter under control. Damon glared at Stefan's lame excuse of keeping his laughter quiet. Stefan coughed to cover it up, but Damon knew better. However, he ignored him and looked back at Christy.

"Happy?" He asked.

"One, that was hilarious." Christy said, counting on her fingers.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"And two...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon and Stefan covered their ears as Christy continued to shout from the top of her lungs. Then she stopped, to their relief, and dove for the remote on her bed. They didn't understand why until she hit the power button on it, but the TV didn't go off.

Damon laughed. "Sucks, don't it?"

"LA, LA, LA!" Christy sung. "Can't hear you. You don't exist."

Damon gave Stefan a look.

"And why's that?" Damon inquired.

"STOP TALKING!" Christy hissed, then caught eye of the power plug for the TV. "AH HA!"

She went over to it and they waited for her to reappear in front of the TV. She smiled in triumph as she unplugged it and then stood back in front of the TV to see if it worked.

"Still here." Damon said.

Christy let out another shriek, this time it wasn't so long winded.

"It's official." Christy nodded. "I've finally lost it. All those countless hours of watching TV have finally gotten to me."

"You haven't lost it." Stefan assured her. "We're just as confused as you are."

"Said the hallucination!" She accused.

"We aren't a part of a hallucination." Damon told her.

"That's just what a hallucination would say." She challenged him.

"How do I know you're not just part of _my_ hallucination?" Damon quirked an eye brow at her.

Christy opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out.

"Don't turn this on me!" She finally spoke. "This is _my_ hallucination!"

The reality of her words didn't hit home until moments later.

"OH GOD!" She shrieked. "I've just admitted I'm crazy!"

"You're not crazy." Stefan assured her from the other side of the TV.

"Hm." Damon examined the television set in front of him.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"I was just wondering. If we can talk to each other, then maybe..." Damon moved closer to the TV until he was right in front of it.

Christy backed away and watched as Damon kneeled in front of the TV. He stuck his hand in and Christy was shocked when it came out on her side. Damon smirked at his brother, but before he could get out a snarky comment, he was sucked into the TV and popped out on Christy side.

Christy took one look at the flesh and blood Damon standing in her room and was ready to scream, but Damon clamped his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Shh." He put his finger to his lips.

She didn't move an inch.

"If I remove my hand, are you going to scream?" Damon asked her.

She shook her head. He looked at her for a moment, not believing her, but he removed his hand anyway. A knock sounded on her bedroom door.

"Honey?" Her mother said from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, mom." Christy said, not taking her eyes from Damon.

She had forgotten how late it was or that her mother even existed at all.

"Are you sure? I heard you scream." Her mother said.

"Fine." Christy assured her. "Just had a nightmare."

"Thought so." Her mother said. "Goodnight."

Christy watched as Damon listened to her mom leaving. Then he turned his attention back to her. God he was beautiful. Those baby blues glittered in the moonlight that streamed through her bedroom window. She gawked at him and he noticed.

"Close your mouth." Damon smirked. "You'll let flies in."

She shut her mouth and glared at him. He smirked at her, amused by her attempt to be scary. Then the smirk slipped from his face as he caught sight of something on her bed. It was a DVD case. He went over and recognized the people on the front. It was him. And Stefan. And Elena.

_The hell?_

Damon turned and glared at the girl.

"What's that?" He pointed to the DVD on the bed.

"It's your show." She stuttered. "The Vampire Diaries. Season 3."

The title made sense, he noted. Stefan kept a diary, but who else did he know that was a vampire that kept a diary? No one.

"Wait...so you're telling me, that there's a show out there, about our life's?" Damon gestured between him and Stefan, who was still on the other side of the TV.

"...Yea..." Christy didn't understand where he was going with that.

He smirked. "So, those DVD's contain everything about our life's?"

"No, not all of it. Just season 3." She said.

Damon sighed. "Where does Season 3 start and how does it end?"

Should she tell him? The clear answer was yes, but she'd have to be vague about the end. It hadn't happened yet. Well, for him at least.

"Season 3 starts off with Elena's 18th birthday. The season ends with someone you know, a few actually, turning into vampires."

"A few, huh?" Damon smirked. "Well, I guess I'll see when I watch those back home."

"What?" She watched him go past her. "You can't!"

"Too late." Damon was already by the bed, but when he picked up the case, his face fell.

Damon glared at her, then opened the DVD case, only to find it empty. He threw it down on the bed angrily.

"Where are the DVD's?" He fumed.

"I don't know. They were just there. I swear!" She defended himself.

Damon glared down at the girl in front of him, considering he was a few inches taller than her, and then, all the anger just bubbled away as a realization hit him, like a slap in the face. Christy watched as his face changed from pure anger to the smirk he always wore.

"You know everything that's going to happen." Damon said knowingly.

"Yea, so?" Christy asked.

"So," Damon grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the TV. "You're coming with me."

"No, Damon." Stefan said through the TV.

"She knows everything that going to happen. Which means she knows how to kill Klaus." Damon explained.

Christy tried to pry her arm from his grip while he explained his diabolical plan to Stefan, but it was useless. He had a firm grip on her.

"We can deal with Klaus ourselves. You don't have to drag her into this." Stefan said. "Let her go and come home."

"Gladly." Damon smirked.

He tugged on Christy and pulled her closer to him. Then he stuck his free hand into the TV and waited for it to suck them up. All the while, Christy tired to get away, but by the time Damon slacked his grip, they were already spiraling into the TV and popped out the other end.

It all happened so fast. One minute she was in her room and the next she was standing in the Salvatore Boarding house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyone notice that if you upload a Picture for the cover, but delete the pic from image manger, it deletes it from the cover too.**

**But not only that, it gives you a limit to how many image manager pics you should have. WTF?**

* * *

Once Damon and Christy were on his side of the TV, Damon took his foot and smashed it into the TV. It shattered to pieces the second his foot connected with it.

"NO!" Christy shouted.

"Damon!" Stefan scowled.

"Well, I had to make sure she wouldn't run." Damon replied.

"You're faster than me! You could of stopped me if I tried." Christy looked at the TV. "You didn't have to do that."

"Relax, I'll fix it when you explain how to kill Klaus." Damon said.

"You can't kill him, moron!" Christy shouted at him.

"Sure we can." Damon said casually. "Everything can be killed. Everything has a weakness. Witchy law says so."

"Yes, but if he dies then you do too." Christy explained.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"You're a descendant from his bloodline. Or something." Christy was paraphrasing.

"What?" Damon didn't understand. Clearly.

Christy sighed. "Klaus turned someone, who turned someone else, who turned Katherine, who turned you. Understand?"

"And?" Damon mused for her to continue.

"And they are all connected to him. If he dies, then his decedents die too. This applies to all Originals." Christy told him.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other. Why did they always do that?

"So, Klaus is unkillable." Stefan asked.

"Yes." Christy said.

It was a lie. If they got the cure, they could turn Klaus human and kill him. It wouldn't affect them. Or at least, she didn't think. But that meant putting not only Kol's life in danger, but also Jeremy's. And risking releasing Silas. Was Klaus really worth it?

No.

"There has to be something." Damon hoped.

"There isn't." Christy lied. "And now that you know, I would very much appreciate it if you fixed my damn portal home!"

"I will." Damon hissed. "It's just gonna take some time."

"How much time?" Christy questioned.

"A couple days." Damon said.

"A COUPLE DAYS!" Christy yelled, making them wince.

"Calm down." Stefan said. "It's just a couple days."

"Yea, but that's a couple days of me missing from home! Someone's gonna notice!"

"Alright, chill." Damon hushed her. "Everything will be fine."

She glared at him. The nerve on that guy. He made this mess. He was the reason she was stuck in their world! And now he's telling her to chill and that everything will be fine? No! Everything will not be fine! Nothing is fine! Everything is messed up.

Tears welled up in Christy's eyes and they noticed. Damon gave her this concerned look that clearly said, 'I'm not good with the crying thing.' She cried anyway. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed like a child who's toy had been taken away. Stefan was comforting her instantly as Damon stood awkwardly on the sidelines.

"Shh." Stefan rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay. We'll fix it."

She looked up at Stefan gratefully. Damon scoffed upon noticing. Stefan. Always swooping in to save the day. It made him sick.

"I'll show you to your room." Stefan offered.

Christy only nodded and he led the way. She glanced up at Damon sadly as she passed and for some reason, it caused a pain in his heart. He watched Stefan take her up the stairs and he just sat there, like a lump on a log.

"I need a drink." Damon said to himself, then headed toward the liquor cabinet.

Meanwhile upstairs, Stefan took Christy to one of the guest rooms. It looked pretty much like every room. A large bed with silk sheets, a wardrobe, and of course, a walk in bathroom right across the hall from her bed. It was a very nice room and Christy couldn't help but stare in awe. She has never seen such a lovely room.

"You like it." Stefan stated the obvious.

"YES!" Christy suddenly felt giddy and jumped onto the bed.

He laughed. "We'll it's a good thing you're already in you're PJ's. Tomorrow I'll call Elena and see if she can lend you some clothes. Then I'll take you shopping."

"Are you going to tell Elena about me?" Christy asked, playing with a loose thread on the bed. "I mean, about my situation."

"I'm not sure yet. I want her to know, but I don't know if it's a good idea if too many people know." Stefan explained.

"Of course it's not." Damon appeared in the doorway.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Stefan said. "For now, you should get some sleep."

Christy nodded. "Okay."

"Goodnight." Stefan shut the door and Damon followed him out.

Christy smiled weakly at Stefan and Damon as they shut the door. It was going to be difficult sleeping. After all the excitement. But once Christy laid her head down on one of those fluffy pillows and got under the thick warm covers, she found herself slipping into slumber quickly. She was out before she knew it.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

When Christy woke the next morning, she was slightly afraid of what she would wake up to. She had to face it some time. So, slowly she opened her eyes. Her vision was somewhat blurred when she opened them, but once the fog cleared, she was sad to find that she was still in the Salvatore Boarding house.

"Morning."

Christy turned her head to see Damon leaning in the doorway of her bedroom. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at him.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"8:30." He told her.

"Where's Stefan?" Christy asked.

Wrong question. A dark look passed over his eyes, but it quickly vanished.

"Downstairs." Damon responded. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Christy said, holding up her hands in defense.

"Elena should be here soon with some clothes." Damon said. "She was a little skeptic at why you were here."

"What did you tell her?" Christy wondered.

"I told her you were an old friend of ours." Damon smirked.

"That works." Christy said.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena knocked on the Salvatore's front door. As she waited for someone to open the door, she looked down at the pile of clothes in her hands. They were for some friends of Damon and Stefan's. That's what they claimed, but if their friend was going to visit then wouldn't they have brought their own clothes?

She was pulled from her thoughts as the door opened.

"Elena." Damon gave her the flirty eye he always did.

"Damon." Elena greeted and walked inside. "Where's Stefan?"

Just as she said his name, he appeared in front of her in the living room. Damon was close behind now.

"You brought them." Stefan acknowledged.

He wasn't sure she would come, since they were on the rocks. He was pretending not to care about her, but the more he saw her, the harder it got.

"You said your friend needed them. So..." She handed the clothes to him. "Where is she?"

"Here."

Christy was standing in the living room with the Salvatore's and Elena. She watched as Elena examined her. Elena looked her up and down and Christy knew she did not like the looks of things. What could she say to ease the suspicion? Then it hit her.

"I lost my luggage at the airport." Christy said casually. "They are so inefficient over there."

"You flew here?" Elena asked.

"Yep. All the way from San Francisco." She said cheerily.

"Wow. That's a long way." Elena noted.

"Yea, but I had to see my friends. We're really close. I practically consider them family." Christy smiled, then frowned. "They're really the only family I have left."

Elena frowned too. She had walked right into Christy trap. Just as Christy had anticipated.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Damon and Stefan stood on the sidelines gapping at Christy's uncanny ability to lie so well. They had no clue she could be so cunning.

"So." Christy said, shaking the silence. "Um, you don't mind if I borrow those, right?"

Elena looked to where Christy was point. She was pointing at the clothes that Elena had brought for her.

"Of course not." Elena said. "Stefan?"

"Right." Stefan handed the clothes to Christy.

"Thank you." Christy smiled at Elena.

"No problem." Elena smiled back.

Oh, yea. Elena was wrapped around Christy's little finger.

Smiling, Christy took the clothes and skipped up the stairs to her room to change. When she was done, she went back down the stairs to find that Damon and Stefan were arguing with Elena about something. They stopped upon noticing her entrance.

"What's going on?" Christy asked slowly as she walked down the stairs.

"Nothing." Elena said quickly.

"It's fine. She knows." Damon said to Elena.

Elena stared at Damon and Stefan in awe. All the while, Christy didn't know what Damon was talking about, but she got it eventually. They were talking about the strange things that happened in Mystic Falls. Yes, Christy _did_ know about these things.

"Oh yea. I know about the..." Christy leaned in closer to Elena and whispered, "_vampire situation_."

"She knows about Klaus too." Damon added.

"You do?" Elena questioned.

"Yea..." Christy said awkwardly.

"It's why she's here." Damon said. "She might be able to help."

"Help?" Elena asked.

"Yea. Help with taking down Klaus." Damon smirked at Christy.

"You can?" Elena turned to Christy with hope in her heart.

Oh, she had not been expecting that reaction. Why did Damon have to fill Elena's heart with false hope? They can't kill Klaus. Not without killing off themselves in the process.

"It's a slim to none chance." Christy laughed awkwardly.

"Very slim." Stefan jumped in. "Besides, we don't want her to get too involved. Do we, Damon?"

The two brothers glanced at each other. Damon had this dark look in his eyes and Stefan stared him down with a calm, but firm glare of his own.

"Wouldn't want that." Damon smirked playfully.

"Stefan's right. It's dangerous." Elena looked to Christy. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"I don't know." Christy turned to Damon. "It's definitely not something that crossed _my_ mind."

"Anyway." Stefan cut in. "She might be able to help."

"But don't get your hopes up!" Christy told Elena.

"Believe me. I won't." Elena seemed to be reflecting on a previous situation similar to the one they had now.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Christy spoke up.

"Okay." Christy clapped her hands together. "Who's ready to go shopping?"

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Needless to say, the shopping trip wasn't what Christy was expecting. It was actually fun. Elena had decided to turn it into a girls outing and Damon was more than happy to comply. He handed her the credit card and with Stefan's blessings, the two girls were off to the mall.

It was a very small mall, but a mall none the less.

The shopping trip seemed to bring the two girls even closer and Christy even found herself enjoying Elena's company. After what happened in Season 4 of TVD, Christy had thought of Elena as selfish. She didn't like her, she hated her. But being with human Elena was quite enjoyable. She was actually nice.

Christy even told her a bit about her home life. The usual, not many friends with a caring, but not too understanding mother. Father absent and the only friend she had lived a whole state away. Didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they didn't talk much anymore. There friendship was doomed the second she moved away.

As Elena took Christy back to the Salvatore house, Christy took the opportunity to ask Elena about the argument she was having with the Salvatore's.

"What was the argument about this morning?" Christy asked.

Elena sighed. "I got an invitation from Ester. The Original family's mother. She wants to talk to me...alone, but they don't think I should."

"I think you should." Christy said.

"You do?" Elena glanced at Christy.

"Yea. I think you should see what she has to say. It could be important." Christy pointed out.

Elena smiled and nodded. "You're right. I think we should go together."

Christy smirked. "Well, if we're going, we're going to need some supplies."

Elena smirked back at Christy and then made a U turn in the car. They headed to the nearest dress shop to pick out their dresses for the dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena and Christy made their way to the ball that night. The Salvatore's had no clue the two girls planned on attending, but Christy knew that the Salvatore's were. Both of them. Of course, she knew everything that was going to happen. Damon would spot them upon entering, given that was Elena's entrance in the TV show, but that didn't stop Christy from going.

"I'm glad you're hear with me." Elena admitted as they made their way up the driveway of Klaus' home.

"Really?" Christy was taken back by her comment.

"Yes." Elena nodded. "I don't think I would of been able to do this alone."

"Trust me." Christy said as they stepped up on the porch. "You would have."

Elena gave Christy a look, but Christy chose not to notice it. They both took a deep breath, knowing what was waiting on the other side of the door, then they nodded to the people by the doors and they opened them for the two girls. They walked inside and stared in awe. Christy couldn't believe how beautiful Klaus' house was.

It was amazing. Even more so in person.

In the background, Christy heard the music and noticed that it matched the same music that played in the background on TVD. She still couldn't believe all of this was happening. It was so unreal. She often considered it was a dream and she often wondered if anyone at home missed her.

Probably not though. She frowned at the thought.

_Enough_. Christy scolded herself. _You're here to have a good time. And help Elena, of course...but you know, details_.

Shaking her nerves, Christy looked onward, strait at Damon. He was staring at Elena. Of course. Though, he also took notice of Christy. She smiled weakly at him and waved. That seemed to snap him out of his daze. Before she could blink, Damon was marching over to Elena and Christy angrily, but Stefan got to them first.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked Stefan.

"I could ask you two the same thing." He addressed both of the girls.

"Surprise, surprise. Nice tux." Damon complemented Stefan, then turned to the girls. "You two aren't suppose to be here."

"Well, we are." Elena smirked. "And I'm not leaving until I find out what Ester wants. So, shall we?"

Stefan smirked at Elena and turned and offered his hand to her. To all of their surprise, she didn't take it. Instead, she linked arms with Christy and the two girls moved forward. The Salvatore's looked at the two retreating girls and stared in shock. Christy looked back at them and shrugged. Quickly, the two brothers shook their daze and followed the girls.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

The ball had been going on for a while now and at some point, Christy and Elena parted ways. She had lost Elena in the crowd. She stood awkwardly on the sidelines hoping that the "stay still when your lost" thing would pan out. Maybe she'd find her faster if she actually looked...

Deciding that it would be best, she headed off in a certain direction and to her luck, found Elena talking to Finn by the campaign tables. Well, at least now Christy new what part of the story line she was at. Any time now Elijah should be calling a toast.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elijah's voice rang out.

_Right on cue._ Christy thought.

She made her way over to Elena as Finn was leaving. Elena and Christy linked arms and made their way by the staircase where Elijah was about to make a speech. They stood underneath the stairs and looked up at the Original family gathered on the staircase.

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us." Elijah spoke. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

Christy briefly heard Damon and Stefan talking about Ester as Elijah rambled. She looked up and noticed Esters entrance too. Then she moved her gaze back to Elijah, but halfway there her gaze was caught with another. Kol. He was staring at her. A slow spreading smirk appeared on his face as their eyes connected. Christy blushed and looked away.

"Tonight's dance is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourself a partner and join us in the ballroom." Then Elijah made his way down the stairs.

Once everyone started to follow the Original family into the ballroom, Elena made her way to the staircase, but Damon stopped her.

"Don't even think about it." Damon warned.

"She wants to see me alone, Damon." Elena moved to get around him, but he stopped her once again.

"Well, sucks to be her then." Damon said. "Was I not clear this morning?"

"I was invited." Elena reminded him.

"You have to tell me when you walk into a lions den." Damon's voice lowered to a whisper.

"Why! So you can stop me?" Elena snapped.

"Uh, yes!" Damon bit back.

They gave each other a look and Damon smirked. Christy knew what would happen next.

"It would be rude not to dance you know." Damon held his hand out for her.

Elena seemed to contemplate whether she should or not, but gave in and took his hand.

"It is tradition." Elena said.

Then they walked arm in arm into the ballroom. Christy looked behind her to see Stefan following them with his eyes. It was clear that he was broken up about what had just happened. He found himself a partner quickly and headed into the ballroom. That's when Christy noticed she was practically the only one left in the hallway.

She couldn't take the pressure of dancing. She didn't know how. So, instead of staying to make a fool of herself, she decided to just take a walk in the garden. Just until the dancing part of the evening was over. As Christy made her way out, she was completely unaware of the vampire who was following after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, hopefully this makes up for it. :P**

**Let's see if we can get those reviews up. Huh? :)**

* * *

Christy was admiring the flowers in the garden when someone snuck up on her.

"Good evening." A familiar voice drawled from behind her.

Christy turned to see Kol Mikaelson standing behind her. This couldn't be good. Kol was nothing, but trouble. She knew that if he was out here with her, then _she_ was in trouble. Kol was only interested in one thing. Blood. And no amount of fake innocence could cover that up. For she knew the truth.

"Good evening." Christy replied casually.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." Kol said. "Kol Mikaelson."

He held his hand out for her to shake and Christy examined it. She guessed it would be less suspicious if she played along and gave him her name.

"Christy Jenkins." She shook his hand, but then he started to bring it to his lips.

Before he could kiss her hand, Christy pulled it away and examined her wrist.

"WOW! Is that the time?" She looked at the invisible watch on her wrist. "Gotta go!"

She started to run off, but Kol stepped in front of her. His eyes held no emotion as he narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. However, a small smile played on his lips as he examined her. His eyes flicked to her wrist where there was no watch.

"You're not wearing a watch." He pointed out.

"...Well that explains why I'm never on time." Christy giggled nervously. "So if you excuse me."

She made a move to get by him, but was stopped once again.

"Excuse me." Christy said in a serious tone.

Kol stared at Christy with an amused grin as she glared at him. She wasn't backing down and she wasn't afraid of him. He liked that about her.

"Christy?"

The two turned to see Elena and Stefan standing just a few feet behind them. Christy sighed in relief as she realized she was safe again.

"Hey, guys." Christy smiled and walked over to them.

"Kol." Stefan said, catching his attention. "I think Rebecca is looking for you inside."

He glared at Stefan knowing his only intention was to get him away from his little friend. No matter. There was always next time. Smirking, Kol moved forward, casting a glance toward Christy. She stared at him, the courage she held no longer there.

"It was nice meeting you, Christy." Kol said, then left.

Christy watched Kol's retreating back and when he was out of sight, she turned to Stefan and Elena. They were glaring at her. Elena had her arms folded across her chest, staring at Christy disapprovingly. Stefan was just looking at Christy, but he had his serious face on.

"Don't look at me like that." Christy sighed.

"What were you thinking?" Elena asked. "You could of got hurt."

"You're lucky we got here when we did." Stefan spoke.

"I was handling it." Christy assured them.

"Yea. Sure you were." Elena stated sarcastically.

It's the first time she's ever heard Elena sound so bitter.

"I'm sorry okay. I think he followed me out or something. It wasn't intentional." Christy said.

They gave her a look, but then exhaled and took her excuse.

"What are you guys doing out here anyway?" Christy already knew why.

They were going to have a chat about stopping Damon in order for Elena to talk with Ester.

"I was going to chat with Stefan about Ester." Elena said, standing next to Christy.

"Why would you talk about this with me." Stefan was pretending not to care.

"Because Damon won't let me anywhere near her." Elena told him. "We need to find out if Ester is secretly on our side."

Stefan looked over at Christy, wondering what he should do, she nodded telling him it was okay to let Elena go.

Elena would go whether they let her or not. And if this was going to happen, they would need Ester to believe that they were on her side. Then maybe Christy could tip off Elijah and he could help take her down. It was a long shot, but it was better than nothing.

"What do you need me to do?" Stefan finally asked.

"Nothing." Christy cut in.

They both looked at her.

"I can distract Damon long enough for you to get in and out with Ester." Christy told Elena determinedly.

"It'd be easier if we just snapped his neck." Elena suggested.

"No. We won't have to do that." Christy said, a little appalled by Elena's suggestion. "Once your in, Damon won't be able to get to you."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other, then back at Christy.

"Okay." Elena nodded. "Let's go."

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Once the three were inside, they parted ways. Christy suggested that Stefan should be close by Elena, so if she couldn't stop Damon, then Stefan could. Christy looked around and finally found Damon chatting with some chick over campaign. She rolled her eyes and walked over.

"Damon." She greeted.

"Christy." Damon shooed the girl away. "Where's Elena?"

"She and Stefan are fighting." Christy lied.

"Elena's probably trying to convince him to let her see Ester." Damon sighed and put his campaign down. "Better go find them."

"Actually," Christy stepped into his path. "I'm glad they aren't here."

"You are?" Damon raised his eye brow at me.

"Yea, there was something that I needed to talk to you about anyway."

She actually did need to talk about something with him.

"Okay...What is it?" Damon asked.

"The TV." Christy said. "Have you called a repair man yet?"

"Oh...right...About that." Damon chuckled uneasily.

"You haven't fixed it." It wasn't a question.

"Nope." Damon said casually.

"YOU PROMISED!" Christy said.

"I know, but the thing is..." Damon leaned in close and whispered, "I think you're holding out on us. I think you know more than your leading on."

He pulled back and smirked at her. It sent a chill up her spine. How did he always know when someone was lying to him? With the exception of a few things here and there. Damn his perceptiveness! Damon lifted his gaze to someone behind Christy, he smirked.

"Stefan." Damon greeted. "Where's Elena?"

Stefan stepped up next to Christy.

"Exactly where she belongs." Stefan said. "Talking with Ester."

"What! What did you do!" Damon practically shouted.

"Don't blame me, this was all her." Stefan smirked.

Damon looked at Stefan in disbelief and then turned to Christy, glaring.

"You." He accused. "You knew!"

"Damon..." Christy tried to reach out for him, but he pulled away.

"This is Elena were talking about." He reminded them. "Don't you two care?"

"Of course we care." Christy said. "Trust me Damon. I wouldn't of let her go if I didn't have a plan ready."

Both of the Salvatore brothers looked at her in confusion.

"You have a plan?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I'll tell you it at home." Christy promised. "Just trust me."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other and then looked at Christy. Then nodded.

They would trust her.


	7. Chapter 7

**2 chapters in one day. Hopefully this makes up for my absence. **

**This is so exciting. I already know much of my plot line and I know who I want her to end up with. **

**However, I don't know if I want her to go home or stay in TVD. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, I suppose. ;)**

* * *

Damon and Christy walked home together that night. Stefan took Elena home. Of course, that was after Damon snapped Kol's neck for hurting Matt...and finding out from loud mouthed Stefan that he was talking with Christy in the garden. Why did Stefan have to do that? He knows home much Kol and Damon hate each other.

But let's be honest, Damon would of snapped Kol's neck for any given reason.

Christy ended up taking off her heels halfway back to the Salvatore mansion. Her feet were killing her. So, when they stepped foot in the house, she felt this overwhelming relief wash over her and it felt as if a giant weight had lifted off her shoulders. Knowing that she was able to sit down and relax.

"Well, that was a fun evening." Christy said sarcastically, dropping her shoes by the door.

"It always is." Damon retorted.

"Well, goodnight." Christy said.

Damon let out a grunt to let her know he heard her and she made her way to the stairs. Just as she was about to walk up them, she stopped. She turned to look at Damon who was currently pouring himself a cup of bourbon in the living room. She made her way back over to him.

"I thought you were going to bed." He said without turning around.

"I was, but there's something I want you to say to you." She walked over to him.

"What's that?" He asked, turning to face her.

She took a deep breathe. "You were right when you said I was withholding information from you."

"Withholding?" Damon chuckled.

Christy glared. "Damon. This is serious. I'm trying to tell you something."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. You were saying?"

"I know a way to stop Klaus." She said.

Damon raised an eye brow at her, impressed and confused at her confession.

"How?" He asked.

"Turn him human." She said.

When Damon didn't say anything, she continued with her explanation.

"If you turn him human, there's a_ chance_, that if you kill him you won't die along with him. But you have to unlink them first."

"That's what Ester did? She linked them together?" Damon asked.

Christy nodded. "Yes. She plans to kill them. If she kills one, they all go down and Finn is willing to be the sacrifice."

"Finn is in this with her?" Damon set down his drink.

"Yes, she plans to use a spell to turn Finn back in to a human. When she does, the rest of the Originals become human too."

"And if Finn is killed as a human, then the rest of them are killed too." Damon concluded. "Because they're linked."

"Yes." She nodded.

"They why do we have to unlink them?" Damon asked. "If she goes through with this, all the Originals will be dead. Problem solved."

"Problem not solved." Christy said. "I said there is a chance that if Klaus is human and dies that you won't go down with him."

"What?" Damon didn't get it.

"Think about it. Why would Ester go through all this just to kill her own children? She wants to rid the world of vampires. To undo what's she has done."

"Oh." Damon got it now. "You're right. Damn it!"

Damon picked up his drink and threw it in the roaring fire place.

"Damon. Stop." Christy begged.

"WHY!" He snapped. "Klaus is untouchable! Don't you get it! He can do whatever he wants and there is no way we can stop him!"

There was a moment of silence from Christy's part.

"I think you should try to negotiate with him." Christ suggested.

"Negotiate?" Damon growled.

"Yes. Maybe you can come to some kind of compromise. He needs Elena's blood. Use that." Christy offered.

"You want us to use Elena as a bargaining chip." He glared at her.

"No. Just her blood. Offer up a deal." She said.

"What kind of a deal?" Damon was towering over her, very curious as to where she was going with this.

"Say that you will give 1 blood bag of Elena's blood to Klaus every month forever, if he promises peace." Christy said.

Damon just stared at her. Was she serious? Klaus? Being peaceful? With them? HA! Klaus killed people for the hell of it, people who Elena and her friends knew. Now Christy was trying to start some kind of peace treaty between the two parties. That wouldn't work.

"You can't be serious." Damon's glare intensified, daring her to say otherwise.

"I am." Christy stepped closer to him. "Klaus may kill people on a regular basis, but he would be open to a compromise. Believe it or not, he wants peace too."

"She's right." Stefan interrupted them. "He would be open to it. I think we should try."

"You're kidding!" Damon sneered. "He'll just try to twist the offer to his liking."

"Then don't let him." Christy told him.

Damon stared at Christy in disbelief. She was actually serious. He couldn't believe it.

"Please, Damon." She looked at him like Elena did when she wanted something. "Just give it a try."

She didn't wait for his response, much like Elena would have. Instead, she walked up the stairs and, he assumed, went to bed. Damon snapped out of his daze and looked over at Stefan, who was still waiting for him to answer.

"Do you think it would work?" Damon asked his brother.

"I think it's worth a try." Stefan said.

Damon sat in silence for a moment, trying to think of any other way to get Klaus of their backs, but came up empty handed. Christy suggestion was the only and best offer on the table. He had to take it.

Damon sighed in irritation. "Fine. We'll give it a try."

"I'll set it up with Klaus." Stefan pulled out his phone and dialed his number.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Christy made her way over to Elena's house. She knew that Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline would be there. She discussed with the Salvatore's that morning that if they were going to stop Ester and Klaus, then Christy would have to come clean about her situation and where she was from to the three girls.

While she was doing that, the Salvatore's would be at Klaus', getting the things they need for Bonnie's spell to unlink them. Christy hesitated at Elena's front door, but knocked anyway. Elena pulled open the door shortly.

"Christy." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about. To you _and_ your friends." She nodded to Bonnie and Caroline who were standing a few feet behind Elena.

Elena looked at them and then back at Christy.

"Come in." She stepped aside and let her in.

**~The Vampire Dairies~**

Christy explained to them her situation. She explained how she was from a different universe and how she knew everything that was going to happen. She also told them about Klaus and that if he dies, then Stefan and Damon die to. Once she finished her explanation, she waited for them to say something.

When no one spoke, Christy did.

"Okay, this is usually the part where you guys say something." Christy mused. "Anything."

"Okay." Caroline started. "How's this? You're nuts."

"Caroline." Bonnie scowled.

"Oh come on, Bonnie!" Caroline scoffed. "You can't actually believe her."

"Oh, I get it. Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, and Hybrids can exist, but different universes can't." Christy snapped. "You're logic is flawless."

"She has a point, Caroline." Elena said.

"Oh my god!" Caroline huffed. "This is a bunch of BS!"

"It's not. I swear. Ask me anything that's happened to you since junior year of High School until now." Christy challenged.

"Fine." Caroline said. "Who turned me?"

"Katherine. She smothered you with a pillow." Christy said knowingly.

Caroline gaped at her. She didn't even ask how.

"See!" Christy said. "I'm telling the truth."

"Maybe." Caroline corrected her.

"Ask Damon! He was the one who pulled me here! He even smashed the TV so I couldn't go back until Klaus was dead!" Christy told them.

"Oh please. Damon is not a reliable source." Caroline huffed.

"Okay, ask Stefan then. He was there too." Christy said.

"We believe you." Elena assured her.

"Speak for yourself." Caroline said to her.

"I believe you and that's all that matters at the moment." Bonnie finally spoke.

"Good." Christy sighed. "Because I need you to unlink the Original family. I know you can. I just want to know if you will."

It was the first time, in a long time, that someone had asked, not demanded, Bonnie to do a spell for them. And if this spell meant saving Stefan, who was there for her and her best friend Elena so many times, then it was definitely worth a shot.

"I will." Bonnie agreed.

A knock sounded on the door, causing all of them to jump a bit.

"That's probably Stefan and Damon." Christy said.

Elena nodded and they all followed her to the door. They were all shocked when they found Klaus and the Salvatore's standing there.

"Hello, Love." Klaus eyes flickered to Christy. "You must be Christy."

"...Yea..." Christy turned her attention to Damon. "I said get the supplies, not drag Klaus here!"

"I insisted." Klaus said at the door. "I wasn't about to let them do a spell with my and my siblings blood without my supervision."

"Do you have their blood. All of them?" Christy asked.

"Yes, even Finn's." Klaus waved the bottles of blood in the pouch he had. "Now, are you going to invite me in?"

"NO!" Christy said quickly. "You can watch from the door."

"And how do I know you won't do a different spell without my knowing?" Klaus challenged.

"You can trust me." Christy said to him, hoping he could see the truth in her eyes.

He just stared at her and then a slow smirk formed on his face. He laughed.

"Bat your eyelashes at someone else, sweetheart. I'm not so easily fooled." Klaus said.

"Look. I know you don't know me, but I've seen the outcome of all this. We all just want peace." Christy told him seriously.

Damon scoffed and shook his head. Klaus smirked and looked over to him. Apparently they were both thinking the same thing: _the girl is nuts if she thinks we'll get along_. However, Klaus was sold and figured he had nothing left to lose. Considering he knew his mother's real intentions now.

"Fine. But I want to see the spell, that way I know you are doing the spell you say you are." Klaus said.

Christy looked back at Bonnie and she nodded.

"Fine." Bonnie agreed.

"Great, then let's get this over with, shall we?" Klaus asked.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

It didn't take long. After getting the supplies together and the never ending chanting, the spell only took a good 30 minutes. Hopefully, Ester wouldn't feel the break in the connection. Not that she could relink them, not that Klaus and his siblings know about her intentions.

"It's done." Bonnie said, looking at Klaus by the door.

"Good." Klaus was about to leave, but Christy stopped her.

"What about your mother?" She asked. "We still have to find a way to kill her and make sure she stays that way."

Klaus smirked at her. "I'll handle it from here."

Christy gave him a sad look. He stared at her for a moment, before leaving. Christy turned back to the group.

"Thank you, Bonnie. You don't know what you just did." Christy told her.

"I think I do." She said, looking at the Salvatore's.

She smiled at Christy. She trusted her.

"Let's roll credits on this chick flick." Damon suggested.

"Right." Christy giggled. "OH! And one more thing."

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Alaric is going to need some herbs. He has an evil alter ego." Christy explained. "We should get that in check before it gets out of hand."

"I'll see what I can do." Bonnie said.

Christy smiled at her. Finally, everything was beginning to look up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Christy."

Elena and the others tried to get her attention as she paced back and forth in Elena's bedroom.

"Christy."

Still, Christy was too busy pacing to pay any attention to Elena.

"CHRISTY!" Caroline yelled.

Christy stopped pacing and looked at the three girls in the room with her.

"Uh, what?" Christy asked.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes." Caroline huffed.

"Sorry, I was just...thinking." Christy admitted.

"Thinking about what?" Elena pried.

"It's just...I don't understand how Ester keeps coming back." Christy said.

"Well, she does have a lot of witches on her side." Caroline replied.

"I know, but still, there has to be something that can kill her, to get rid of her for good." Christy thought aloud.

"Well, all spirits that come back need to be tethered to something in order to keep them here." Bonnie said.

"Like Alaric and Jeremy's rings." Christy thought about the ring that brought back Alaric and Jeremy. It's what kept their physical foot hold in that world.

"Right. But usually it's a person for a spirit like Ester." Bonnie explained.

"So it's probably one of her kids." Christy sighed in frustration.

"Wait. You think that Ester is tethered to someone or something?" Elena asked Christy.

"She has to be." Bonnie answered for Christy. "She needs something to keep her physical foot hold in this world."

"Right." Christy agreed. "And if we break that connection..."

"We could kill Ester." Elena finished.

"For good. Spirit and all." Christy said. "And a bonus for her, she'd be at peace."

"Wait." Caroline spoke up. "Are you saying that if we destroy whatever Ester is tethered to, then she would just be gone? For good?"

"Right." Christy smiled.

"Problem is, whatever she is tethered too is probably well protected. We'd need a spell to break the protection spell." Bonnie stated.

"And we need to find out what this thing is." Caroline added.

"Finding it isn't as hard as breaking the protection spell." Bonnie said.

"But I bet you could do it." Christy said knowingly.

Bonnie hesitated. "I might."

"Well, first things first. Let's find this thing she is tethered to." Christy suggested.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

15 spells and 2 hours later and the girls had finally found what Ester was tethered to. Well, actually Bonnie found out what it was. It was the locket Stefan had given to Elena and the necklace that the Original witch had originally given to Rebecca. The girls sat on Elena's bed, just looking at it.

"Okay," Christy said, checking the time. "We've only got about 2 hours before Ester starts the spell. Can you break the protection spell by that time?"

"Maybe. I'm sure there is something in one of these books." Bonnie gestured to the grimores that she had brought from her house.

So the girls sought out what they could in the grimores that Bonnie brought. They searched until they found the spell they were looking for. Bonnie looked it over and gave the spell a confused and worried look. She wasn't sure if she could do it.

"What's wrong?" Christy asked.

"I just don't know if I can do it. It's tricky." Bonnie told her.

"You can do this." Caroline encouraged her. "I know it. We know it."

Bonnie's phone vibrated on the table beside Elena's bed. They all jumped at the sound. Bonnie looked over her phone and texted whoever back.

"It's my mom." Bonnie answered their unvoiced questions. "I'm suppose to be there at the sight were the witches were burned with her and Ester."

"Then go." Christy said.

"I still need to do the spell." Bonnie told her.

"Actually, you don't." Christy showed Bonnie something in one of the grimore's. Bonnie stared in wonder.

"Do you think it'll work?" She asked.

"It's worth a try." Christy offered. "Now go. We'll take it from here."

"Okay." Bonnie grabbed her jacket and she left.

"What did you find?" Caroline asked when Bonnie was gone.

"It's a ritual. We can do it, it doesn't require magic words or anything. It's for banishing spirits." Christy said.

"What if it doesn't work." Elena countered.

"It has to." Christy said determinedly.

"Okay, I'll get the supplies." Elena said.

Christy read off the supplies to Elena and she had Caroline race of to the nearest witch shop to get them. When Caroline came back, they all got to work on get the ingredients in the pot. They had to be very precise with each measurement or it could blow up in their face. That's why it took them a few minutes until 9 to finish it.

"What now?" Caroline asked in a rushed tone.

"We need to throw the ingredients and the spirits connection into an open fire." Christy read.

"The fire place. I'll light it." Elena offered.

"No." Caroline stopped her. "I'll light it. I'm faster."

Before either of them could protest, Caroline had sped down the stairs. Elena and Christy rushed after her. Elena picked up the bowl of ingredients and Christy got the necklace. They raced down the stairs and when they got to the living room, they saw the fireplace was already lit.

"Hurry!" Caroline rushed, gesturing to the clock that read 9: 05pm.

Elena and Christy ran over to the fire place and Christy threw the necklace in the fireplace. Elena threw in the ingredients over the necklace and the three girls stood back, watching as the flames consumed the buy products.

The flames grew and sparks flew out of the fire place as the necklace started to melt and pop. They watched until the necklace completely exploded in the fireplace and the flames of the fire died out until they sighed with relief. They made the timing just right. 9: 07pm.

The three girls stared at the now empty fire place.

"Do you think it worked?" Caroline asked, not looking at either of the girls.

"We'll have to wait and see." Christy told her.


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM SO SORRY! The internet was down over here for a whole week and a half! It sucked.**

**Oh well, it's fixed now and I can finally update again. :)**

**And ps. I skipped a few episodes. We are now at "Heart of Darkness" and for now on I might go on my own plot line. Js.**

**This story needs more Kol. Hopefully he'll be in this chapter or the next. :)**

* * *

It had been three days since Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, and Christy had blew up the necklace that night. It hadn't reappeared and most importantly, neither had Ester. Bonnie had also gotten the herbs together for Alaric and luckily, now that Ester was gone, there wasn't anyone to persuade him to keep the last white oak stake.

All of them were burned. Christy made sure of it. She insisted being there when it happened. She wanted to be absolutely sure all the stakes were gone for good. Now they were. Since then, the plot line was different. Things weren't happening the way they were suppose to. Everything was mixed up.

The worst part is that the longer Christy stayed in their world, the harder it was to remember what was going to happen next. Maybe it wouldn't happen word for word, but it usually had the same concept. Like the white oak stakes. But now that the plot line was mixed, along with her memories, Christy had no clue what was going to happen next.

She hated being in the dark. She was so used to knowing what was going to happen that now it made her uneasy not knowing what happens next.

"Christy."

Christy was pulled out of her thoughts by Elena. Christy had been daydreaming while gazing into the fire place, even though there was no fire. Elena walked over to Christy on the Salvatore's couch and sat down next to her.

"We're going to get Jeremy." Elena told her. "I think it's time he comes home. It's finally safe here."

"We?" For the life of her, Christy couldn't remember who Elena went to get Jeremy in Denver.

All she knew is that she went with someone.

"Damon and I." Elena told her. "But I want you to come too."

"Why me?" Christy asked. "Take Stefan."

"You know I can't. He's keeping an eye on Alaric." Elena said.

_Oh, right!_ After Christy told Bonnie about the herbs, they had been keeping a close eye on Alaric. They even saw his vampire hating alter ego once. It was creepy.

"Okay. I'll come." Christy sighed in defeat.

Elena smiled. "Thank you. It would of been awkward alone."

"Why?" Christy asked stupidly.

She knew why.

Elena sighed. "I'm just having mixed feelings."

"Oh right." Christy connected the dots. "You like both, but can't choose, blah blah blah."

Christy always was for team Stelena. Even though she preferred Damon. He was better looking, but Elena and Stefan just fit together. She could see them living together forever. Soul mates and all. Christy laughed at the thought, but Elena didn't notice.

"Alright." Christ said. "When are we leaving?"

A duffle bag was tossed on the couch next to her.

"Now." Damon said.

They turned to look at him.

"Or do you want to say goodbye to your lover first?" Damon teased Elena.

"We've already said our goodbye's." Elena replied truthfully.

Christy saw a glint of jealous flash behind Damon's eyes.

"Let's go then." Damon grabbed the duffle bag and headed off to the car outside.

Elena and Christy followed after him.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

They arrived in Denver finally. The ride was long, but at least now Christy would be able to meet Jeremy. There was something else she was looking forward to being in Denver, but she didn't know what it was. Oh well, she would find out soon enough.

The three of them made their way to the batting cages where we were told Jeremy was. It wasn't that busy, but there were still people hanging around here and there. Elena spotted him right away as he swung for a ball but missed. Damon grimaced at his horrible batting skills.

"Next time we compel him. Remind me to make him better at baseball." Damon said.

Elena rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey Jer!" Elena called to him.

He turned to her and smiled.

"Elena?" Jeremy asked, then sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Elena replied. "I just wanted to visit you."

Damon and Christy looked at her in shock. That was not the plan. Then they looked at each other. Christy shrugged.

"Oh." Jeremy smiled, then looked at Christy. "Who's she?"

"Come out and I'll introduce you." Elena suggested.

He did as he was told and got out of the batting cages. They followed him over to the cubbies for the helmets as he put his away. Elena introduced them, but she left out the part about Christy being from a different universe. Christy was just a "friend" of hers. Christy figured that Elena would fill him in later.

"So, you came all the way here just to visit me?" Jeremy asked, not really convinced.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to talk with you about." Elena told him.

Jeremy got this look on his face as if he had expected that.

"Right. More vampire problems?" He smiled, but seemed upset by it.

"No, not that." Elena assured him. "It's something else."

Jeremy gave her an even look, hiding his emotions. They all, except Jeremy, had their backs to the entrance, so they didn't see the unexpected visitor approaching them. Jeremy did though.

"Well, can we do this later?" Jeremy asked. "My friend just got here. And yes, Damon, I actually have some."

Christy got a deja vu feeling as he said that and then it hit her. She knew what was going to happen next. She turned to have her suspicions confirmed.

She saw Kol approaching them.


End file.
